


You're S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

by Shan282



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, That's it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan282/pseuds/Shan282
Summary: “Those things are for children and MacCready.”“Okay two things: first, these ‘things’” She used her hands to emphasize the word, “are timeless and second, MacCready is a child so that statement was entirely redundant.”





	You're S.P.E.C.I.A.L.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meganhamner99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/gifts).

> I'm dedicating this little Danse fluff piece to my irl bestie because she's thirsty for his synth ass :)

Nora watched the man who she’d come to think of as more than just a friend.

Danse kneeled in front of his power amour, an X-1 suit she’d given him after Maxson exiled him and took his Brotherhood suit. He’d be very against taking it at first, but after assuring him over and over again that she’d never use it he finally begrudgingly accepted her gift. It had brought a smile to her face.

Sanctuary was relatively quiet for the first time in weeks, almost everyone was down at the bar she’d built with the help of Sturges. That left her alone with Danse who hadn’t spoken a word since she sat down. 

She didn’t break the silence between them though, she’d told him about her feelings towards him that morning and when he was ready to talk to her he would. She could wait. She’d waited 210 years to see her son again, she could wait a while for Danse to finally realize he deserved love.

She pulled a comic book from the bag sitting by her feet. If he was going to insist on not talking then she was going to pass the time somehow.

A scoff dragged her attention back to the former soldier who was shaking his head in disapproval now.

“What?” She asked, her voice halfway between playful and defensive.

“Those things are for children and MacCready.”

“Okay two things: first, these ‘things’” She used her hands to emphasize the word, “are timeless and second, MacCready is a child so that statement was entirely redundant.”

Danse met her eyes, his gaze very serious for a moment before a small smile broke his mask of professionalism. He chuckled and returned to his tinkering, Nora couldn’t help but laugh.

He seemed to have finished whatever he was working on, that or he’d given up. Nora took his offered hand and he hauled her up, grabbing her bag as she whistled for Dogmeat to follow them.

The old house she’d shared with Nate a lifetime ago still stood across the street. She’d fixed it up since she’d left the vault with the help of various people and it almost felt like home again. She’d turned Shaun’s old room into a guest room for her traveling companions when they stayed with her in Sanctuary.

Danse reached the house first and held the door open, Dogmeat pushed past them both and quickly made himself at home on the couch she’d dragged on a brahmin from one of the vaults, it almost looked new. Nora flipped on one of the light switches Danse had wired for her and the house light up.

“I’ll put your bag on the table.” Danse slid past her and walked to the kitchen, Nora took a second to appreciate how good his ass looked in his Brotherhood uniform.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love that outfit, but why do you still wear it? Maxson exiled you, all your friends turned on you without a second thought.” Nora leaned against what used to be a bookshelf, the shelves had either rotted away or been torn off and was now covered in pictures Nora had taken with an intact pre-war camera she’d found. A particular candid of Deacon grinning over something stupid with MacCready was her favorite.

Danse didn’t answer immediately, in fact, he took so long Nora wondered if he’d even heard her. “I don’t have anything else.”

“We can get you new clothes Danse.”

“No,” He said sharply before lowering his head a little. “No thank you, I’m fine.”

Nora wanted to push but she knew it would get her nowhere, she nodded instead nodded and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand. “Goodnight then Danse. We can talk in the morning, I’ll make Mirelurk omelets.”

“Goodnight ma’am.”

“Please stop calling me that.” She begged and patted his arm as she passed on her way to her room.

The door closed softly behind her and she walked over to the window to shut the curtains. The giant hole where the glass panes used to be left very little privacy but at least she got some illusion of it with the curtains. They were purple, she’d taken them from one of the houses in Covenant when she and Deacon were clearing it out months ago.

Nora had just changed and climbed into bed when there was a very soft, very hesitant, knock on her door. If she waited just a minute he’d go away, she knew that, but it was Danse and as comfy as she was she would always get up for him. She pulled on the robe she left by the door and opened it with a smile.

Danse looked unsure of himself as she pulled him inside, like he hadn’t actually meant to knock. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside her, waiting expectantly for him to sit down.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Nora asked with a hopefully encouraging smile. Danse sat down and looked at the wall behind her for a few minutes before answering.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

“About buying you new clothes? Of course, I treat all of my Commonwealth men right.” She smirked and caused him to roll his eyes.

“Not about that. Wait what over men are you buying clothes for?” He looked suspiciously jealous, Nora couldn’t hold back her shit-eating grin.

“Deacon mostly, he goes through a lot of clothes. Mac, but that was just the jacket I pulled off Kellogg and one of Maxson’s spare coats that I stole.”

“You stole one of Elder Maxson’s coats?” He looked appalled.

“Honey, I stole a lot of things off that airship. Why do you think I have so many fusion cores in that chest in the workshop? Did you think I found that many or actually spent caps on those?”

“You don’t even use power armor, why did you steal so many?”

“I don’t know, because I could, I guess.” Nora shrugged and Danse sighed but dropped the subject.

“I meant did you mean what you said this morning, about you having feelings for me?” Nora was honestly a little shocked that he was talking to her about that. She’d figured it’d be at least another week before he even tried to bring up the subject.

She smiled at him and touched his arm. “Yes, Danse. I meant that, I meant everything.” He still didn’t look entirely convinced. “I know I joke around a lot, Piper says it’s my coping mechanism for all the shit I’ve been through. But I wasn’t kidding earlier, I am in love with you. And it’s fine if you don’t feel the same with, just being around you and being your friend is enough for me Danse.”

“I—” He cut himself off and surged forward, awkwardly pressing his lips against hers. Nora’s eyes widened in shock for a moment before she kissed him back. It was a sweet kiss, something soft that Nora wanted to wake up to for the rest of her life. “I feel the same way. I’m sorry I didn’t say that earlier, I just wasn’t sure if you would change your mind.”

“Never.” She breathed, unable to contain the smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting on my computer for like three months and I finally decided to post it. It was originally supposed to be longer but I decided to cut it off here. I might write the smut follow-up it was supposed to have if you guys want me too. Just let me know in the comments.
> 
> I've never actually romanced this gorgeous man. The only time I've ever gotten far enough in the Brotherhood questline in a playthrough to get to that point I had already sided with the Railroad and couldn't do story missions without either betraying them or betraying the Brotherhood. I love him though.


End file.
